08 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 07:35 Był taki dzień - 8 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria II - Opowieści o kucykach odc.10 (Tall tales); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Jabłko 23 (Jablko); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Krecik - Krecik i kaczuszki odc.36 (Der Maulwurf und die Entchen); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Sali Mali II - Grzyby 12 (Mushroom madne); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zygzaki - Oczy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - W imię pokoju na świecie odc.20 (The Weapons of Peace) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Co i jak (TV) - Nasze ciało i mózg odc.24 (WAS ist WAS. Body and Brain / Koerper und Gehrin) kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Bilet za parkowanie odc.18/30 (Just the Ticket) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy świat ogrodów - Grzyby odc. 9/13 (The Secret World of Gardens. Fungi.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Europa XXL 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Klub kawalerów; film muzyczny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 8 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Europa XXL; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Klan - odc.1085; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Klan - odc.1086; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2958 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3173); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2959 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3174); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 ME w lekkiej atletyce - Goeteborg 2006 (.); transmisja kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i futbolowy szał odc. 8 (Postman Pat goes football crazy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Zagubieni - odc.16 (Lost ep.16 "Outlaws"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Zagubieni - odc.17 (Lost ep.17 "...In Translation"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Zagubieni - odc.18 (Lost ep.18 "Numbers"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Wiadomości 22:55 Sport 23:00 Był taki dzień - 8 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Podejrzani (Usual Suspects) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Bryan Singer; wyk.:Gabriel Byrne, Stephen Baldwin, Kevin Spacey; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Rzeszowski Matador 01:15 Robot rozumny (Robosapiens); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Był taki dzień - 8 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06.05 "Pół na pół" ("Half & Half") (23-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 06.25 "Ocean Avenue" (40/130) - telenowela, Szwecja/USA 2002 07.10 Telezakupy 07.25 Wakacje z Dwójką: "Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki" (19/66) -serial komediowy, USA 1997 08.10 "Na dobre i na złe" (32): "Na granicy życia" - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 09.00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 09.55 Wakacje z Dwójką: "Raj na ziemi" (16): "Denali" - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 10.55 Telezakupy 11.10 "M jak miłość" (396) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 (powt.) 12.00 Wakacje z Dwójką: "Przygody pana Michała" (7/13): "Taiemnica Azji" - serial historyczny, Polska 1969 12.30 Wakacje z Dwójką: "Rowerowa załoga" ("The Bike Squad") - komedia familijna, USA 2002 13.50 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 13.55 "Lokatorzy" (158): "Mężczyżni wolą blondynki" - serial komediowy, Polska 2003 14.25 Znaki czasu - program religijny 14.45 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... - magazyn kulturalny 15.05 "Statek miłości 2" ("The Love Boat") (1/26) - serial komediowy, USA 1978 16.08 Panorama (dla niesłyszących) 16.10 "Czterdziestolatek" (12/21): "Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor" - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975 17.15 "Zorro" (70/78) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957-59 17.40 Z kabaretowego archiwum - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.08 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa Europy w Goeteborgu 20.55 "Zmiennicy" (10/15): "Krzyk ciszy" - serial komediowy, Polska 1986 21.10 Duże dzieci - talk show 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes - magazyn 22.25 Sport telegram 22.35 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino - wstęp 22.50 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: "Koniec z Hollywood" ("Hollywood Ending") - komedia, USA 2002, 00.40 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: "Evita" - musical, USA 1996 02.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.00 "Adam i Ewa" (125) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 07.35 "Czarodziejki" (4) - serial animowany, USA 2004 08.00 "Pensjonat pod Różą" (63): "Dzieci" (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 (powt.) 09.00 "Szpital na perypetiach" (21): "Test ciążowy" - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 09.30 "Świat według Bundych" (Married... with Children) (91) - serial komediowy, USA 1987-1997 10.05 "Dziki: Pojedynek" (13): "Święto Szyszki" - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 10.55 "Joan z Arkadii" ("Joan of Arcadia") (27) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 11.55 Quizmania - teleturniej 12.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13.00 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 13.30 "Szpital na perypetiach" (22) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 "Samo życie" (736) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 14.45 "Rodzina zastępcza plus" (210): "Ślepa sprawiedliwość" - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.45 "Pensjonat pod Różą" (64): "Panna młoda" (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 17.45 "Rodzina zastępcza plus" (211): "Los rycerza" - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 "Samo życie" (737) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 20.20 FILM TYGODNIA: "Rodzinne grzechy" ("Family Sins") - dramat, USA 2004 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.15 "24 godziny" ("24") (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 23.15 Kuba Wojewódzki: Jacek Poniedziałek i Michał Koterski - talk show (powt.) 00.15 Biznes Wydarzenia, Pogoda 00.40 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.10 Boom Box - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.30 Telesklep 07.25 Usterka 07.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show (powt.) 08.55 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 09.55 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Telesklep 11.10 "Detektywi" - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 "W-11 - wydział śledczy" - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 12.20 "Na Wspólnej" (617-619) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 (powt.) 13.35 "Najemnicy" ("Soldier of Fortune/"S.O.F. Special Ops Force") (15/20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 14.30 "Życie na fali" ("The O.C. 2") (11/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 15.25 "Barwy grzechu" ("Shades of Sin/Da Cor do Pecado") (148/160) - telenowela, Brazylia 2004 16.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.25 "Magda M." (22) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 18.30 "Detektywi" - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 "W-11 - wydział śledczy" - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.50 "Dowody zbrodni" ("Cold Case") (21/23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 21.45 "Bez śladu" ("Without a Trace 2") (19/24) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Siłacze - program sportowy 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 01.05 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.05 Telesklep 02.30 Nic straconego TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 "Pokemon" (244) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (powt.) 08.55 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 09.55 "Roseanne" (57) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1997 (powt.) 10.25 "Skrzydła" ("Wings") (58) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-97 (powt.) 10.55 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 11.55 Daję słowo - teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 15.10 "Pokemon" (245) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 15.40 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 16.10 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 17.15 "Roseanne" (58) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1997 17.45 "Skrzydła" ("Wings") (59) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam: Gwiazdy w kasynach - talk show 20.00 "Z Archiwum X" ("X-Files") (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-2002 21.00 "Millennium" (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.05 "Agent Red" ("Captured") - film sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 2000 00.05 "Z Archiwum X" ("X-Files") (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-2002 01.05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telesklep 07.20 "Zawód glina" ("10-8: Officers on Duty") (7/15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 08.20 "Zaklęte serce" ("Mariana de la noche") (126/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 (powt.) 09.10 "Wyspa nadziei" ("Hope Island") (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 (powt.) 10.05 "Przystanek Alaska" ("Northern Exposure") (27/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 11.05 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 "Zaklęte serce" ("Mariana de la noche") (127/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.15 "Wyspa nadziei" ("Hope Island") (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 (powt.) 16.10 "Kochane kłopoty" ("Gilmore Girls") (21/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 (powt.) 17.10 Seans filmowy - program rozrywkowy 18.10 "Przystanek Alaska" ("Northern Exposure") (27/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 19.10 "Kochane kłopoty" ("Gilmore Girls") (22) - serial obyczajowy 20.10 "Rodzina Soprano" ("The Sopranos") (1/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.25 "Wyrok" ("Conviction") - dramat, USA 2002 23.25 "Czas zbrodni" ("Crime Time") - thriller, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 01.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:20 Echa dnia 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV – PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Istota uzdrawiania: Dotyk 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Przystanek praca 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier gospodarczy 10:48 Gość dnia 11:00 Telekurier 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Okiem mistrza 12:00 Europejski meeting w Złotowie 12:15 Lepsze miasto – reportaż 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Na wolności: Operacja lemur – serial dok. 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Gość dnia 14:15 Niepokonani – reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury 15:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Istota uzdrawiania: Dotyk – serial dokumentalny 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV – PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 OTV – PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Świat małp (1): Małpy spod znaku wody – serial dokumentalny 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 OTV – PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 To jest temat: Cyberdragi.pl 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 23:00 Historia prawdziwego szpiega – film dok. 23:50 Felicity (3) – serial obyczajowy 00:35 Porachunki – dramat, USA 1999 02:20 Kurier 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Talent za talent: Patrycja Markowska 9.05 Anatol - serial 9.30 Tęczowa bajeczka: O instrumentach 9.40 Wakacje z bractwem - reportaż 10.00 Sława i chwała (5/7) - serial historyczny 11.00 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 11.20 Smak Europy: Byłem mieszczuchem... 11.30 Przez granice Europy: Między drzwiami - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1099) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Plebania (488) - serial 13.00 Słodkiego, miłego życia - Kombii 13.50 Kareta - komedia 14.25 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki: Duch Sienkiewicza - serial dokumentalny 14.55 16. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Malta 2006". Voo Voo - koncert 15.45 Ta nasza młodość - film dokumentalny 16.15 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: O służebnych nazwach miejscowych - program prof. Jana Miodka 16.30 Talent za talent: Patrycja Markowska 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sława i chwała (5/7) - serial historyczny 18.10 Wakacje z bractwem - reportaż 18.30 Przez granice Europy: Między drzwiami - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1099) - serial obyczajowy 20.35 Plebania (488) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 6. Festiwal Dobrego Humoru: Wieczór mistrzów 21.40 Wakacje z... - reportaż 22.10 Siostry - film dokumentalny 22.35 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Polska z bocznej drogi 0.15 Programy powtórkowe TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik 09:05 Lato z Prusem - Lalka - Ciąg dalszy pamiętnika starego subiekta odc.7, serial TVP 1977 10:25 Kolumbowie - Odc. 4 / 5 - Oto dziś ..., serial TVP 1970 11:20 Przewodnik 11:25 Czy można się przysiąść, film dokumentalny 1999 12:00 Biografie - Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej, film dokumentalny 1994 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Blisko domu, film dokumentalny USA 2005 13:35 Gangsterzy i Filantropi, komedia 1963 14:55 Przewodnik 15:00 Kino Paradiso, film obyczajowy Francja,Włochy 1988 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Kolumbowie - odc. 5 / 5 - Śmierć po raz drugi, serial TVP 1970 18:00 Klasyczne tematy - Rafał Blechacz w TVP Kultura - Koncert fortepianowy e - moll, Reportaż 2005 18:45 Przejście podziemne, nowela 1972 19:15 Biografie - Al Capone, film dokumentalny USA 1995 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 8 sierpnia 1944, felieton 1994 20:10 Wakacje z Szekspirem - Wiele hałasu o nic, Film fabularny USA 2005; reż.: Brian Percival; wyk: Damian Lewis, Sarah Parish 21:40 Przewodnik 21:45 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Eksperymenty w teatrze, film dokumentalny USA 2005 22:10 Pożegnanie z Marią, Film fabularny 1993 23:35 Strefa alternatywna - Video Art - Piotr Wyrzykowski, Magazyn 2006 00:05 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Likwidator 7 00:10 Strefa alternatywna - Kawałki Mózgu - Pawlicki, Glazik, Nadolski, Magazyn 2005 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Kino nocne - Koniec wakacji, film TVP 2004 02:25 Zbigniew Namysłowski i górale, koncert 1994 03:25 Zbigniew Namysłowski - tańce, koncert 1997 04:20 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Spin City (20) 08:30 Detektyw Monk (16) 09:20 Woody Allen – Żyć kinem – film dok. 10:25 Był sobie ślub – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 12:05 Z Archiwum X – thriller, USA/Kanada 1998 14:10 Miłość taka zła – thriller, USA/W. Bryt. 1948 16:05 Dom Latających Sztyletów – film sensacyjny, Chiny/Hongkong 2004 18:10 Lot w Kosmos – film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 2001 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Premiera: Bombon – komedia, Argentyna/Hiszpania 2004 22:45 Światła stadionów – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 00:45 Łza księcia ciemności – dramat, Polska/Estonia 1992 02:20 Nikotyna – komediodramat, Meksyk/Argentyna/Hiszpania 2003 HBO 06:30 Kamerdyner – komedia, USA/Kanada/W. Bryt. 2005 08:20 Potwór z Wyspy Skarbów – film dla dzieci, Nowa Zelandia 2004 09:45 Jej mały sekret – komedia, USA 2005 11:15 Pacyfikator – komedia, USA/Kanada 2005 12:50 Europejskie nagrody filmowe 2005 14:20 Piżama party – komedia, USA 2004 15:50 Trzecie życzenie – komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 17:25 Lepiej późno niż później – komedia, USA 2003 19:30 Kamerdyner – komedia, USA/Kanada/W. Bryt. 2005 21:00 Trawka (10) 21:30 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (57) 22:25 Mściciel – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 23:55 Martin i Orloff – komedia, USA 2003 01:25 Rewizja osobista – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 02:55 Pręgi – dramat, Polska 2004 04:30 Historia pewnego misia – film dla dzieci Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku